Aidan Kelly
Name: Aidan Kelly Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 (Senior) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, Drama club, Hunting, Reading Appearance: '''Aidan is neither exceptionally tall, nor short, standing at six feet tall even. He's a stocky lad, with broad shoulders, and larger than average size, weighing in at near two-hundred thirty pounds. He's often mistaken for being older than he truly is, seeming around twenty or so, to many. His most striking features are his deep set dark brown eyes, under his thick, bushy eyebrows. He has an unusually thick beard which he neglects to shave (mostly out of a mistaken belief that he looks ugly without it), adding to the illusion of his being older than he really is. He wears his dark auburn hair long, roughly eighteen inches in length. He seems to have a stern, and bored expression at most times. '''Biography: '''Aidan grew up on his family's farm, helping his father and grandfather with the work. His family didn't approve of the secular school system, and so Aidan spent most of his life home-schooled, experiencing little interaction with other kids aside from his cousins and the kids at Sunday school. He spent most of his days working, horseback riding, or sharing his father's favorite hobby...reading. In the fall, they'd go hunting together. That all changed two years ago however, when his mother was killed in a car crash, just days after his grandfather passed away after his fight with brain cancer. His father, now alone, and in debt from the medical bills and bad crops was forced to sell the farm, and get a full time job. Aidan was enrolled into the local high school, Southridge, somewhat socially stunted. He took quickly to football, finding some acceptance on the team as a valuable player on the d-line, and his defensive linemen are some of his few friends. His English teacher was the one who got him into Drama club. He saw the troubles Aidan had, and felt that participating might help Aidan open up, and feel more comfortable around others. Aidan's still very shy, but he has made a friend or two in the club, and even discovered that he likes performing, though he gets butterflies in his stomach every time. Lately, he's developed a crush on one of the girls in the club, but hasn't mentioned it to anyone yet. He's told himself over and over that 'this day' he'll ask her out, yet he always chickens out. He's yet to even go on a date in his life, even when it's obvious a girl likes him. He's just too afraid of rejection. '''Advantages: Years of working on his family's farm have made him stronger, and given him more endurance than your average teenager. He's rather well read, and is of above average intelligence, acing tests, but only barely passing classes from a lack of interest in homework. Hunting with his father has given him decent wilderness lore, and he's good--though not great--shot with a firearm. Disadvantages: He's a comparatively slow runner, and when doing repetitive activities often gets lost in thought and day dreams. He's often lazy, and has a tendency to procrastinate. He doesn't make friends well, and feels awkward in most social situations, being shy, and reluctant to talk at first. When he finally does feel that he doesn't need to be shy with someone any longer, he talks incessantly. He knows he's smart, and as such, is somewhat arrogant as well, assuming no one else is as intelligent as he is, and that he's always right. This can lead to being flippant, even with new people making it even harder to gain allies. His view of his own superiority in this regard isn't a very well kept secret, and can lead to friction. Finally, he has chronic severe migraines that when present, can hinder his thought, and even make it hard for him to see. They are of an intensity that he has been prescribed Butorphanol, a synthetic opioid analgesic, to cope with them. Designated Number: Male Student no. 83 The above biography is as written by Aidan. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Crossbow + bolts x12 Conclusions: What's with all the nice guys in this game? Where's the violence? Where's the bloodshed?! Gah, these students disappoint me. Ya give a kid an M16 and he doesn't even know what to DO with it? B34, come ON! All you do is point and pull the trigger, and the gun does the dirty work FOR you! This kid's gonna get offed real early in the game because somebody a lot more ambitious is gonna want that gun, that's my prediction. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Booby trap '''Collected Weapons: Crossbow + bolts x12 (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Aidan spent the first six days of the game wandering through the jungle, until he accidentally triggered a landmine, throwing him into the air and grieviously injuring him. He managed to get back up after a while and continue further, but finally collapsed from his injuries at the Swinging Bridge, declaring to nobody in particular his love for Elizabeth Priestly before he died. Post-Game Evaluation: Aww, isn't that sweet? Too bad he never got to meet up with Elizabeth, due to him being an unobservant dumbass. Memorable Quotes: ''"So... sorry. Sorry I never said 'nothin'... Elizabeth."'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aidan, in chronological order. V3: *'Til Death Do Us Part Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aidan Kelly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students